My Butler
by XXjodiexEurekaXX
Summary: My first story, about a young girl called Anna Knight, the master. and Clark Anderson, the demon butler. i hpe you like it, it's adventure and romance.


Anna's POV

I awoken from my deep sleep by a bright light hitting my one sky blue eye. "Uhh….not today, let me sleep in…" I mumbled to my butler. I opened my eyes fully as they adjusted to the light. "Good morning Mistress." my tall, slim butler spoke in a calm tone. "Have you got my tea?" I asked as I sat up. "Lady grey tea and Crumpets with strawberry jam." I smiled as I moved some of my messy, white hair out of my eyes. "Mistress, you have a letter here." My butler said, handing me the letter along with the sliver letter opener. I opened the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Anna Knight, It has been ever so long since our paths have crossed, I would like us to meet again. I and my humble butler Alex are coming to visit this afternoon at two o'clock. Sincerely, Rose Tyler." I laid my head down and rested it on my Soft, silk pillow. "Mistress, may I ask, who is Rose?" my butler asked. "Rose Tyler….my old best friend...I haven't seen her since I met you. Too be honest, it would be nice seeing her again." I sat back up and my butler handed me my morning food. "I want you to tidy up the manor, make sure everything is set, understand?" My butler smiled and put a hand over his heart. "Yes, My mistress." he said as he turned around, and walked out my bedroom.

After about two hours later, everything was ready. The manor was all clean and sparkling, the garden was beautifully set out, and I was ready. Top half of my hair strait back and tied it with a light pink ribbon. I had left my long bangs hanging in front of my face, and braided them along my hairline, pinning it right behind my left ear, letting the long tips merge with the rest of my hair. The dress was a deep, deep pink, with a lighter pink ribbon draped casually around my waist, and was fastened in back with a droopy bow. The folds of the dress had small pink rosebuds and the cloth was scattered with tiny, white stones. Red lace was intertwined in intricate patterns that simply raced and flowed up the bodice up the dress, to end in yet another flowing bow at the top. I heard a knock on my smooth, wooden door. "Come in" I said. The door opened, and my butler walked in. "Mistress, Rose and her butler are here." he spoke in his normal, clam tone. "Yes, thank you." I said, I brushed pasted him and walked outside the front of my manor. The air seemed cool, with the birds tweeting loudly on the branches of the high trees. I see a small carriage coming along the long path leading to my manor. "Well, she's here." I said. As the carriage stopped. The door opened and men wearing a simple butler uniform stepped out and help the lady inside the carriage get out. "Well, If it isn't Anna Knight, The 20 year old woman who loves animals, shy sometimes, strong willed, and totally awesome! And Her butler, Clack Anderson, 28 years old man who loves Dogs, strong , Calm, and very boring!" She said with a huge, bright smile on her face. "And Rose Tyler, the 19 year old woman who loves pretty things, adorable animals, and parties. Then her butler Alex…..who...I don't know anything about. Sorry!" I said, facing the butler. He had slightly shaggy, short ash blonde hair. He was wearing a black bow tie with a pure white t-shirt, a black tail coat, black pants, and black leather shoes. "Aww! I love that pretty dress you're wearing! Where did you get it?" She asked. I smiled, knowing what I was about to say was going to make her envious. "My butler made it. Clark is amazing at making dresses for me!" Her bright, happy face did not change; her huge smile was still shining on her face. "Alex can make dresses too! He made this dress im wearing now!" I looked upon her lovely dress. She was wearing a white, slim dress. It had white frills around the top just above her breasts, and around her whist. Her red hair was long and slightly curled at the bottom, she looked beautiful. "Wow, indeed your Alex is very talented." After Rose Left, Clark came into my room. "My lord?" I looked up from my paperwork and looked at him. "Yes Clark?" I asked in my normal, calm voice. "I must step out for a second, Amy has once again broken sixteen plates, Harleigh was walking with the plant seeds and Ashleigh ran into her and the seeds went all over the floor. So I have to replace them." I nodded and looked back at my paperwork and carried on writing. "Yes alright, just be quick." He bowed. "Yes, My young lord." He said as he stood back up, walked out, and closed the door behind him. I heard the front door slam and I stood up and looked out my clean, spotless window. I saw Clark just outside the door, then he took one step to run, and he was gone. "Oh Great...all alone in this big manor of mine..." I said to myself as I sat back down. "Not all alone..." I heard a deep voice say from behind me, I turned around. And I only saw a glimpse of the tall man before he hit me on the head hard with a big metal object. Then, everything went black…..


End file.
